vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caster (Leonardo da Vinci)
Summary Caster is a Caster-class Servant summoned by Chaldea. Caster's True Name is Leonardo da Vinci (レオナルド・ダ・ヴィンチ, Reonarudo da Vinchi). A peerless genius referred as almighty, from the 15th~16th Century. A prominent genius who caused much impact on the advance of civilization and carved his name on human history as a Pioneer of the Stars. Although he is originally a peerless handsome young man. He has instead taken up the appearance as a Mona Lisa. She was the third Heroic Spirit they successfully summoned when their FATE system was still incomplete. However as a result of the system’s instability she was supposed to have left a long time ago, but due to her great interest in Chaldea’s circumstances, she constructed a duplicate puppet of herself, which she suspended in the present era by asserting that as her Master. She is in other words, a fraud Servant that is suspended in the present era under a "masquerade contract" while she is working as the Head of the Technology Development Division for Chaldea. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B. Varies with Uomos Universale Name: Caster, Leonardo da Vinci Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Normally male. Redesigned himself as Female upon summoning Age: Unknown Classification: Caster-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Head of the Technology Development Division at Chaldea, Pioneer of the Stars Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Forcefield Creation, Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation Curse Manipulation, Can create and forge matter, Mind Manipulation, Energy Projection, puppet making, through Magecraft, Attack Reflection, Durability Negation, Can turn the impossible into the possible, Can use most skills with high proficiency, Soul Manipulation (All Servants can damage spirits and consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Intangibility and Invisibility in Spirit Form, Resistance to Magic, Immunity to conventional weapons Attack Potency: At least City level with Magecraft and weapons (Is considered strong enough to fight on the front lines with the other Servants of Chaldea). Varies with Uomos Universale (Instantly analyzes and adjust her greatest attack for the target) also ignore conventional durability (Deals compulsory damage that can't be reduced by defense or anti-magical energy) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can fight on the front lines with other servants such as Shielder) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least City Class Durability: Unknown (Has the lowest rank of Endurance but is still capable of fighting on the front lines). Varies with Uomos Universale (Is a reflection type Noble Phantasm that temporarily composes the enemy attack to counter it) Stamina: Very High Range: Several hundreds of meters with magecraft and Uomos Universale Standard Equipment: Her staff, and a magic glove that works as a all purpose weapon for all states of warfare. Various other magical items. Intelligence: Leonardo is a peerless genius who carved her name into history as a Pioneer of the Stars, with contributions to science, mathematics, engineering, natural history, music, architecture, sculpture, painting, inventing, weapons development, and many other fields. Despite her low number of magical circuits, lack of magic crest and short training time she is also a extremely skilled and powerful Magus who easily learned and mastered multiple attributes and Thaumaturgical Systems. Her unrivalled intellect and ability to learn and process information led to her being called, the Universal Man (Uomo Universale), a person that no one can rival. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm UomoUniversale.gif|Uomos Universale in Fate/Grand Order Uomo Universale: The Universal Man: Leonardo Da Vinci's legendary almightiness given shape. It instantly analyzes the target or targets with a super advanced formula technique, that analyzes them in real time, and adjusts her greatest attack in accordance with that target before firing. It's a extremely versatile all-purpose Noble Phantasm, that was originally used as a reflection-type Noble Phantasm that repelled attacks by provisionally composing the enemy’s Noble Phantasm on the spot, but those resources are being utilized for the sake of administrating Chaldea. Another way to use the Noble Phantasm is as a magical attack made of pure magical energy that deals a "compulsory" fixed damage, that is unable of being reduced by any defensive-type Noble Phantasm, skill or anti-magical energy abilities. Class Skills Item Construction: A skill which measures one's ability to manufacture magical items. As a world-famous engineer, artist, scientist, and a talented magus, Leonardo has an A-Rank in this skill, allowing her to make portions that could grant limited immortality. Territory Creation: A skill which quantifies one's ability to create a territory advantageous to them as a Magus. Leonardo's A-Rank in this skill allows her to create a "Temple", a territory that is superior to the "Workshop" used by most Magi. Personal Skills Natural Born Genius: A skill the represents one who naturally possesses unparalleled knowledge. As one of history's premier scientists and the original Renaissance Man, Leonardo has an EX-Rank in this skill. This skill allows her to utilize most skills excluding those that are characteristic of other heroes and those that are a burden to the body (such as Divinity), at a proficiency of A Rank. Although she does not use this Skill very often as a Servant. Her Item Construction and Territory Creation Skills are also boosted to A rank thanks to this skill. Golden Rule (Body): The possession of a perfect goddess-like body. Leonardo intentionally acquired this Skill for his benefit when he "redesigned" his body as a Mona Lisa. Pioneer of the Stars: Is the unique Skill given to heroes that became turning points in the human history. This skill allows all difficult voyages and challenges which are considered "impossible" to turn into "events that can be "realized". Leonardo who gave stimuli in many fields to human civilization possesses an EX-Rank. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Scientists Category:Probability Users Category:Good Characters Category:Engineers Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Geniuses Category:Forcefield Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Curse Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Adults Category:Game Bosses Category:Tier 7 Category:Variable Tier